Ladrón
by sonrais777
Summary: Él siempre llega de noche y toma algo de ella, pero ella no tiene nada de él.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta, espero que les guste y en serio, espero otro cameo más completo de estos dos a futuro XD y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Ladrón.

Capítulo único.

No podía dormir. Algo dentro de ella le decía que esa noche de nuevo la visitaría en su departamento ese gato de la mala suerte. Su mala suerte… Ese pillo ladrón había robado tanto de ella que no sabía si aun podía robarle algo más.

Bosteza.

Sus parpados empiezan a caer y su cuerpo empieza a flotar entre el mundo de los sueños. Su cama, tan cálida y cómoda que ha sido mudo testigo.

Aun podía recordarlo, y recordaba como esas inocentes visitas se fueron tornando cada vez diferentes. Los abrazos, el simple toque o las despedidas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una noche le robaría su primera vez.

 _Gimió cuando lo sintió. Lloriqueó al sentir ese monstruo invadirla por completo. Quiso gritar, escapar de eso que la estaba partiendo en dos. Pero sintió las garras de Chat limpiar sus lágrimas con una suave caricia de sus garras. Ella le miró intentado respirar y sus labios le dieron el alivio necesario en besos en sus labios, cuello y volviendo a sus labios. Tras unos momentos de besarla, como si desease robar en ello su alma, le permitió calmarse entre sus brazos, sin moverse hasta que estuviera lista. Y sus manos se movieron para estimular su cuero en una promesa de que cosas buenas vendrían._

 _-Princess…_

 _Y vaya que fueron buenas..._

Entre sueños, Bridgette podía sentir algo húmedo y agudo rozar sus pezones, ahora duros como guijarros por aquello que la torturaba, tan suave, caliente, pero sintiendo también algo helado rozar su pecho. Sus pezones empezaban a sentirse adoloridos y suaves gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

Al abrir sus ojos lo vio.

Estaba sobre ella, el gato negro de Paris estaba lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente esos botones rosados que ya estaban inflamados por su culpa.

 _ **Me has robado el sueño...**_

Su mano se posó sobre su cabeza, sintiéndolo húmedo por una leve llovizna nocturna que veía golpear la puerta corrediza de cristal de su balcón por la que había entrado.

 _ **Te has robado mi cariño...**_

-Chat, basta... estás helado.- pero este sonrió y se levantó apenas apoyando su peso en sus brazos.

-Bueno, hay una forma en que puedes ayudarme a entrar en calor, princess.- ese tono bajo y gutural la estremeció. Chat se inclinó y sus labios atraparon los suyos, fuertes, demandantes, y con una ternura oculta que solo podía excitarla más.

 _ **Te has robado mis besos...**_

-Chat...- no la dejó hablar. Sus labios volvieron a sellar los suyos acallando un gemido ronco y un ronroneo del pecho de este.

 _ **Te has robado mi aliento…**_

Chat Noir se separó lo suficiente para verla intensamente con esos ojos de gato. Una sonrisa aparece en la oscuridad, recordándole al de algún demonio que busca embaucar a una pura y virginal jovencita. Oh, espera, él ya la había embaucado.

 _ **Te has robado mis miradas…**_

Chat Noir bajó con lentitud agónica ese cierre para quitarse poco a poco ese traje de cuero que la volvía loca, dejando ver con claridad su bien torneado cuerpo, ese cuerpo delgado, musculoso, de cintura estrecha, fuertes brazos y abdominales de infarto. Podía sentir como se humedecía de solo notar el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones.

 _ **Te has robado mi calor…**_

Este se inclinó a ella y volvió a besarla. Su cuerpo se sentía frío contra el de ella, que buscaba desesperado calentarse. Sus manos, aun con esos guantes puestos, se pusieron a acariciar sus senos, jugaba con ellos el muy travieso.

Bridgette empezó a hacer extraños ruidos, ruidos ansiosos al sentirlo frotarse contra ella, el cuero hacia una deliciosa fricción con su ropa interior y ella era incapaz de decir algo.

 _ **Te has robado mi voz…**_

-Princess...- su voz ronca la regresó a la realidad para sentir que se apartaba de ella. Y sus manos lo aferraron.

No. No quería que se separara de ella. Lo necesitaba.

 _ **Te has robado mi independencia…**_

Chat ríe bajo y ronco. Aparta con delicadeza sus brazos y al alzarse frente a Bridgette baja al fin el resto de su pantalón dejando libre esa parte de él que está tan ansiosa como ella. Ella se acercó colocándose a gatas, notando al fin que solo tenía puesta su camiseta de tirantes y sus bragas rosas, ¿a qué hora le había quitado su pantalón?

Chat acarició su cabello en una invitación para que lo atendiera, y ella no duda en tomar esa parte de él que dentro de poco la volverá loca.

 _ **Te has robado mi cordura...**_

Su mano se mueve firme pero suave en un arriba y abajo que le permite intentar abarcarlo todo. Grande, largo e hinchado. La primera vez había dolido tanto, pareciendo inconcebible que su pequeño cuerpo lo haya tenido dentro de ella durante esa noche que se convirtió en la primera de muchas, horas en las que de tantaas maneras se había adentrado en ella solo con el propósito de llevarla al punto máximo del placer.

Su lengua pasó húmeda de su base hasta la punta. Besándola y volviendo a lamer sintiendo su textura, Idolatrándole en todas las formas posibles sin decir palabra. Sus garras se mantienen en su cabeza, solo acariciando sus cabellos e instándola a seguir. Y a él le gusta. Lo puede saber por su voz y por sus ojos de gato cada vez más dilatados, observando cada movimiento que ella hacía hasta que echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella introduce su miembro lentamente en su boca.

Ella sigue, atrás y adelante, su lengua se mueve sabiendo que adora cuando rodea su punta.

Se pone como un reto personal introducirlo más, con cuidado, hasta su garganta, para escuchar un gruñido al tragarlo y volver a repetir la acción.

No puede más y este la empuja antes de sentirlo llegar. Ella desea eso de él, pero esa noche no estaba permitido.

 _ **Te has robado mi vergüenza…**_

La recuesta en la cama con cuidado, como si temiese romperla, y abre sus piernas para pasar su garra sobre la húmeda tela y retirarla extasiado por el aroma que percibe. Bridgette intenta ocultarlo, pero Chat sujeta sus piernas y la observa con clara amenaza de no repetir la acción.

Bridgette gime y se retuerce al sentir su cálida lengua sobre su intimidad. Pasando una y otra vez sobre ella hasta ese botón hinchado que sabe la acercará más ese placer prohibido. Su lengua pasa una última vez, para su sorpresa, introducirse en ella. Bridgette emite un grito mudo. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos al sentirlo dentro de ella. Saliendo y entrando, al moverse como un ejemplo a lo que le haría dentro de poco. Clava sus uñas en su cabeza mientras sus piernas están tan abiertas que no le importa la indecorosa posición en la que está.

Grita. Su cuerpo se arquea al sentir esa ansiada y dolorosa liberación, que se prolonga porque él no deja de beber de los jugos que expulsa. Su cuerpo tembloroso le suelta y Chat Noir sonríe al verla tan indefensa, mostrando sus labios bañados en sus jugos.

Se acomoda, y de una poderosa estocada entra en ella tan profundo que Bridgette grita saliendo de la casi inconsciencia.

 _ **Te has robado mi cuerpo…**_

Se mueve con fuerza, en un delicioso ritmo que la hace delirar.

-Tan apretada... tan caliente... Tu interior me pertenece.

-Chat... ¡Aaah!- grita porque empieza a empujar con más fuerza hasta llegar a un punto donde nunca pensó que llegaría.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe y se aferra a ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Esto es lo que me haces... esto, es tu culpa.

Bridgette niega con la cabeza. Nunca admitiría una culpa que no tiene. Chat como si la castigara alza sus caderas y Bridgette gime al sentirlo perforar su interior. Intentando aferrarse de donde puede. Y es cuando recuerda el peligro inminente.

-Chat... espera. N-No te pusiste un...- sus quejas fueron silenciadas por sus besos. La aferra a él, moviéndose más rápido, un bombeo en que la unión de ambos es escuchada entre sus ahogados gemidos. No puede más... está a punto. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando cree sentirlo hincharse más. Necesita separarlo, necesita hacerlo antes de la culminación, pero su cerebro ya no piensa y su cuerpo se aferra a él desesperado.

 _ **Me has robado el control de mi misma…**_

Más rápido, más, más, hasta que al fin lo siente. Una marea ardiente empieza a llenarla y muerde su labio desesperada al orgasmo que la envuelve y la deja caer en ese oscuro abismo...

Poco a poco su cuerpo queda desmadejado en la cama, su respiración entrecortada y trémula, y su corazón intentando volver a latir con normalidad.

Poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo sucumbía al cansancio, su mente volvía a trabajar mientras Chat se retiraba tras dejar hasta la última gota en ella. Sintió sus fuertes brazos envolverla y ronronear gustoso por su obra.

Pero ella quería llorar...

 _ **Te has robado mi corazón...**_

Chat Noir tenía todo de ella, todo y ella no tenía nada. Y no quería pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener ese encuentro. Un ladrón tan egoísta y tan cruel. Quizás... al final solo vaya a dejarle un consuelo tras haberse llevado cada parte de ella.

 _ **Te has robado mi alma…**_

...

Una hora después Chat Noir despertó abrazando por la espalda a Bridgette. Su oreja se movió tras escuchar un leve sollozo, sonindo que le despertó. Al apoyarse de su brazo pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas entre sus largas pestañas con expresión triste. Suspira y pasa su mano por su cabello.

-Transformación fuera...- la luz de la destransformación no despertó a Bridgette. Félix vio a Plagg y el kwami lo miraba por primera vez con una sabiduría que nunca había tenido y un brillo de orgullo que lo irritó un poco. Con una última mirada a los dos, voló a quien sabe que parte del lugar.

Bridgette. La chica insoportable que terminó siendo tan indispensable en su vida como respirar. Todos esos años en los que la vio crecer y madurar. Y fue que decidió que deseaba cada parte de ella. Sus sueños, sus suspiros, su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Todo para sí. Y sí... hasta ahora había sido egoísta pero ya no más. Era hora de que el ladrón se entregue al fin y ella lo atrapase para no dejarlo ir, para así poder tomar lo último que deseaba de ella…

 _ **Quiero robar tu vida entera… junto a mí.**_

…

 **Y... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
